witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Creation Guide
The Star Creation Guide or SCG is a supplement to the Witch Girls Adventures RPG. It is the only free supplement. Code Coded WGA003, this is the third in the line. WGA 002 is the code for Pirates of Buccaneer Hill. WGA001 may refer to either the core rulebook or All about the Voodollars. Content While much of it summarizes basic information in the RPG, there are some key features not present in the RPG, such as Editions The content in the books with the two different covers is slightly different. Both editions are however, free to everyone. The original, which uses the capitalized "Star Creation Guide" and displays all 6 of the New Witch Girls on the cover, has rules for spell damage/duration/range which differs from that in the core rule book. It lists copyright 2007 to 2008. Work on the 2nd edition was announced 30 November 2009: :"I'm working on an updated star creation guide. It'll replace the old PDF and will be available in printed form at conventions." The edition produced with only Monica Green and Rosa Montoya on the cover (riding a broom together) lowercases the title as "star creation guide" and includes the label "FREE" and the code WGA003. It lists copyright 2009 to 2010. #"Star Creation Guide" (5 girls cover) available from Channel M's download section at this URL is also mirrored at File:Wgastarcreationguidesmalls.pdf on this wiki (6MB for 32 pages, includes comic) (112KB). #*It has the different spell rules #*File:Charsheet.pdf is a mirror of the char sheet that can be printed, or File:WGcharSheet1357863495589.pdf which can be filled out like a digital form. #"star creation guide" (2 girls cover) available from DriveThruStuff free (the web page shows the old cover, but it is actually the newer edition and it will give a customized PDF with the name of the user downloading it on it) preview mirrored at File:WGA003starcreationguideSample.pdf. The full file is 13.5MB which exceeds the 10MB limit for files on Wikia so it can't be mirrored. Both guides have 1 title page, 1 intro, a 12 page comic, and then 16 pages of rules, sometimes with the character sheet at the end or advertisements for other games at the end. The primary difference is the front/back covers are different. Any possible internal changes to the guides may require further explanation. Gallery The first cover is split into 3 images when the PDF is viewed: SCG1.png SCG2.png SCG3.png Equipment Pets #Birds add bonus to mundane skills. In core book this is rodents. Clothing #Bigger-bag given specific 10x10 dimensions, not given any in core book #Cape of Winds has unclear info regarding max ft height and mph speed. It initially says up to 100ft at up to 400mph without protection spells. Then it says allows to fly at 100mph up to 200ft in the air. What this probably means is that 100 is the base speed and like other Transport, flying spells may boost it beyond that, and that even though the cape can go up to 200, it is advisible for the unprotected to limit themselves to half. #Graceful Shoes specifies Acrobatics and Dancing but says 'jumping' rather than Athletics. Jewelry #Aegis ring mentioned limited protection but doesn't actually give stats until main book. #Spell rings are not present in the core book, replaced by tech wands and MP3s and scrolls as spell storage devices. Potions #Toil Potion not present in core book Transports Brooms and other things include a maximum height and a base speed. It is specified that flight speed from spells are simply added to these base speeds. This differs from the core rule book, where all flying vehicles' speeds are baseless and calculated purely upon the flight speed from the spell, which must be known (even if it doesn't have to be cast, for the beginner's broom) to fly them. Wands *Star Wand changed so it only adds 1 to casting skill of Healing instead of casting rank Comic Both include the story Equinox. Cliques *Gothiques had only 7 magic ranks (like an Outsider) instead of 8 (like the rest). This was probably due to their getting 10/10 skills unlike a Rustic who gets only 8/8. *Outsiders had no D4 attribute. *Rank limit was 3 (spells only went up this far), not possible to get 4 even though damage/duration/range was given for it. Heritages Many differences are present in the SCG compared to the core rule book: *Hags-Syndrome lacks water vulnerability *Half Fairy is present (not vulnerable to iron and steel like Half Fey) unlike in rule book, where it is replaced by a fairy costume *Half Immortal not more vulnerable to magic *Hypnotic doesn't get will die boost *Meditative doesn't get enhanced healing and healing isn't limited to meditation. *Mystic Void doesn't suffer or enduce penalties to Casting and other skills *Persephone doesn't get unique ghost-interaction abilities *Prodigy said to be 7-10, do not lose mundane skills, do not gain magic die boost *Shamaness doesn't get social bonuses with wildlife *Transmuter doesn't get bonus to size limits *Warders don't suffer penalties from others' protections *Warper doesn't get bonuses for finding people *Zappy Fingers doesn't suffer higher costs for non-offensive magic Magic *A cat familiar can be taught a magic spell of choice *Signature spells are cast at 1 higher Casting Rank and lower a target's Resist Magic, instead of being cast for 1 less ZP and getting a Casting skill boost. DDR Different rules based on rank are given in the earlier (pre-core) SCG edition, which give option rules that differ from later statistics given in the post-core WGA edition. 'D'amage #Rank 1: D6 vs 3 #Rank 2: D8 vs 5 #Rank 3: D10 v 10 #Rank 4: D12 v 15 'D'uration #Rank 1: 1 Hour v 1 Round #Rank 2: 2 Hours v 1 Scene #Rank 3: 3 Hours v 1 Hour #Rank 4: 4 Hours v 1 Day 'R'ange #Rank 1: 10ft vs Touch #Rank 2: 20ft vs Close #Rank 3: 30ft vs Near #Rank 4: 100ft vs Far These optional rules, in comparison to the core rulebook (and a later edition of the "star creation guide") make lower-rank spells generally much better, but they drop off and become less powerful by Rank 4. Spells *Zap points are not always equal to rank, says "usually". Alteration Alteration 1 #Animalize Animal #Disguise #Gift Exchange Alteration 2 #Disguise (Other) #Shrink Alteration 3 #Animalize Person Conjuration Conjuration 1 #Snack #Trinket Conjuration 2 #Cloud Conjure #Gift Wrap Conjuration 3 #Instant Animal Curses Curses 1 #Gibberish #Jinx Curses 2 #Step on a Crack #Gremlin Curses 3 #Hex Cybermancy Cybermancy 1 #Email #Mouse Cybermancy 2 #Modem #WYSIWYG Cybermancy 3 #Digitize Divination Divination 1 #Danger-Danger #Lie Detector Divination 2 #Find #Scry Divination 3 #See Past Elementalism Elementalism 1 #Drizzle Cloud #Sunlight Elementalism 2 #Green Thumb #Fire Bug Elementalism 3 #Tremor Healing Healing 1 #Band Aid #Fix Healing 2 #Balance #Heal Magic Healing 3 #Heal Mundane Illusion Illusion 1 #Ventriloquism #Itch Illusion 2 #Disillusion #Knocker Illusion 3 #Glamour Mentalism Mentalism 1 #Brain Fart #Levitate Mentalism 2 #Forget #Cupid's Arrow Mentalism 3 #Telepathy Necromancy Necromancy 1 #Dead Like Me #Corpse Chat Necromancy 2 #Call Ghost #Fester Necromancy 3 #Inhabit the Dead Offense Offense 1 #Disarm #See-No-More Offense 2 #Freeze #Zap Offense 3 #Wreck Protection Protection 1 #Harm Ward #Toughen Protection 2 #Shield #Reflect Protection 3 #Dome Time and Space Time and Space 1 #Bigger on the Inside #Short Cut Time and Space 2 #Double Time #Age Time and Space 3 #Teleport Links *Free download at DriveThruStuff Category:RPGs